DECIMO CAPO VONGOLA
by susagong
Summary: NO SE ESCRIBIR RESUMENES DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A MI PRIMER FF


DECIMO CAPO VONGOLA

Capitulo 1 El Comienzo

Fuego…sangre…cuerpos mutilados y sin vida esparcidos por toda la estancia, todo era un completo caos. Los grandes jarrones con flores silvestres estaban hechos añicos, las flores quemadas, las cortinas de los ventanales del gran salón rasgadas, había vidrios por todo el piso debido a que varios de esos ventanales se habían roto entre todo el alboroto…

- ¡De-Deténganse! - gritó un pequeño niño, aferrado con sus pequeños brazos a una de las columnas que sostenían esa gran mansión, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas al igual que en sus mejillas, su labio estaba partido, un hilo de sangre le escurría desde la comisura hasta la barbilla para finalmente perderse en el cuello.

Aún había varios hombres peleando, el pequeño veía todo con horror…

- Pero que tenemos aquí… - tras él se escuchó la gruesa voz de un hombre - ¿Qué haces aquí niño? – Cuestionó el hombre, su mirada se mostraba afilada sobre el pequeño. - ¡Bah! Qué importa que haces aquí de todas maneras morirás. -

Sin más el hombre sacó su arma apuntando directamente en la cabeza del niño. - Nos veremos… en el infierno…-

El pequeño tenía los ojos desorbitados, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, quería correr, esconderse detrás de su padre o hermano pero ellos no estaban ahí para salvarlo… cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se abrazaba así mismo y de pronto…

…¡BANG!

…

- ¡Ahhhhh! - Desperté, llevé mis manos a mi pecho presionándolo con fuerza, podía sentir claramente mis mejillas mojadas, otra vez tenía ese maldito sueño.

- ¡queee pasa! - Escuché el característico grito de mi oto-chan.

Entró a mi habitación con su espada desenfundada, apuntaba como desquiciado para todos lados - ¿Qué sucede? - me preguntó más calmado al notar que no había ninguna presencia hostil cerca del lugar; en eso pude distinguir otra figura aproximándose, ya sabía lo que pasaría a continuación.

- Quítate escoria… - mi oto-san… apartó con su mano a mi oto-chan para que le dejara pasar y aproximarse hasta mi cama. - Otra vez la pesadilla – me afirmó al tiempo que se sentaba en mi cama y ponía su pesada mano sobre mis alborotados cabellos, todo lo que hacía era observado por la atenta mirada de mi otro padre.

- Lo siento yo… - agaché mi cabeza para poder ocultar mis ojos, ese sueño era tan real que incluso podía sentir el dolor del golpe en mi boca y el sabor metálico de la sangre, podía aspirar el humo de el lugar incendiándose.

- ….. - mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente ya que el mutismo de mi padre me causaba temor y lo peor es que podía sentir su mirada como si esta quisiera atravesar mi mente. Esa sensación…

- Boss… - Levanté la mirada para ver de quien se trataba y ahí estaba la pequeña bebé flotando a un lado de mi oto-chan.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – Le dijo mi padre.

Aún mantenía su mano sobre mi cabeza, desvié la mirada para verlo y cuando lo hice un miedo aún mayor me embargó, su rostro mostraba múltiples cicatrices, abrí mis ojos como platos al verlo en ese estado fue entonces cuando…

"¡Corre, Yo lo detendré!".

"Escapa ahora Tsuna".

"¡Corre y no mires atrás!".

Una voz en mi cabeza me pedía a gritos que saliera corriendo pero simplemente mi cuerpo no se movía.

- Él está aquí… -escuché decir a mi oto-chan.

- Esto es por tu bien Tsunayoshi…- Miré a mi oto-san. Estoy seguro que en mis ojos solo había miedo y duda, quería saber que sucedía.

¿Qué es lo que era por mi bien?

¿Por qué tenía esas cicatrices en el rostro?

¿Qué era esa voz que seguía en mi cabeza, pidiéndome que escapara?

¿Quién mas estaba ahí?

Pero ninguna de esas dudas me sería aclarada ya que todo comenzó a volverse obscuro…

…

- ¡Maldición! – gritaba un joven rubio mientras golpeaba la pared con su puño.

- Parece ser que su ilusionista bloqueó mi contacto con tu hermano. - Colocó ambas manos en su rostro, se sentía mal al ver la impotencia de su amigo y claro tal vez el estaría así o peor si le pasara algo malo a su querida helena. - Lo volveré a intentar… -

- No, no lo harás – ordenó una persona que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación, todo el tiempo se había mantenido en silencio pero ya era momento de que hablara.

- ¡Pero qué dices!… ¿Que no lo intente? Hemos llegado muy lejos y si lo abandonamos volverán a escapar con el muchacho y esto jamás terminará – decía exasperado el ilusionista del grupo.

- ¡Aún podemos salvarle! ¿¡De qué maldito lado estas Alaudi!? -

- No estoy de lado de nadie… - se mordió la lengua ante la mentira que acababa de decir, si bien el estaba de un lado y ese era el de su amado rubio. - Pero piénsalo Daemon… - su semblante era serio, su vista estaba enfocada en el rubio junto a la pared. - Ellos pudieron sentirte, ahora harán lo de siempre, bloquearán los recuerdos del chico y escaparan de nuevo.-

- Alaud-di…- el joven rubio no sabía a donde quería llegar su guardián de la nube.

- Explícate. - exigió Daemon

- Uhm… ellos escaparan a otra ciudad… -

- ¡Mierda amargado, dime algo que no sepa! –al ilusionista casi se le salen sus ojos de las cuencas al escuchar lo que decía su camarada.

- Quieres callarte idiota… aún no he terminado. - Todo estaba en silencio, al ver que nadie lo interrumpiría y tenía la atención de todos los presentes continuó. - …sabía que el espadachín te sentiría cuando entraras en esa casa, así que mandé a dos de mis hombres para que me informaran si es que ellos decidían escapar, lo cual es seguro… - miró fijo a los ojos de su rubio. - Te traeré al mocoso de vuelta… - Sin más que decir salió de la habitación, ignorando por completo los insultos hacia su persona que le dedicaba Daemon.

- Tks… Maldito Alaude…- El ilusionista empuñó sus manos con fuerza. - ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? - le cuestionó a su amigo, si bien cualquier decisión que este tomara la acataría sin rechistar. - Giotto… - susurró bajito, se acercó hasta él para abrazarlo ya que este comenzaba a derramar finas lágrimas por sus mejillas. - Lo recuperaremos… – acunó al menor en su pecho al tiempo que acariciaba su cabeza.

- Tengo miedo… -fue lo único que pronunció antes de caer dormido por el llanto quedando acurrucado sobre el pecho de su amigo.

…

- Giotto… - murmuró con rabia aquel nombre. - No lo apartaras de mí… -

Lo habían dejado solo con el pequeño que yacía recostado en la cama inconsciente, enredó sus dedos en los cabellos del muchacho mientras lo miraba tiernamente, ese niño lo era todo para él, no permitiría que nadie se lo arrebatara. Dio un beso en la frente del pequeño castaño, sabía que tenía en puertas una batalla, una batalla que estaba más que seguro que ganaría y todo por ese pequeño que adoraba con locura.

- Pero entre más tiempo te pueda mantener oculto y a mi lado así será. - Sus ojos detallaban con firmeza, se levanto de la cama del niño lo miró unos segundos más y salió de la habitación, seguro ya todos lo estaban esperando para recibir la orden de lo que harían.

Al llegar a la sala, notó que ya estaban todos sus subordinados, conectó su mirada por solo unos segundo con la de Squalo, amaba a ese maldito tiburón por ese motivo es que no había aceptado la batalla antes, temía que hirieran a su esposo, pero ahora con la situación que tenían sobre los hombros debía estar consciente que todos lucharían y podían morir incluyendo a su esposo.

– Marmon, ¿has sellado por completo sus recuerdos?-

- Si boss…- titubeó unos segundos, sabía que lo que le diría a su jefe no le gustaría. - Pero… Daemon ha destapado demasiados recuerdos incluso pudo penetrar la mente del chico insinuándole a que huyera… por suerte pude bloquear su infiltración gracias a que Squalo lo detecto. - Nadie decía ni una sola palabra, todos estaban sorprendidos. - Daemon se hace cada vez mas fuerte… no digo que no pueda bloquearlo pero… si no estoy cerca ten por seguro que la próxima vez no fallara en su misión. - Quería decir más pero la mirada que le lanzó su jefe la hizo callar.

- Nos iremos de aquí… -

- ¿Otra vez? ¡buaaa! – dijo un chico con gafas de sol. - ¡Ya había encontrado un lindo chico aquí boss!

- ¡Cállate imbécil! – Squalo se levantó de su lugar y le dio una certera patada en el rostro al chico. - Si el jefe ha dicho que nos vamos, ¡así será! -

- Shi shi shi shi El capitán esta de muy mal humor -

- Cállense todos escoria… - Xanxus miraba a todos de forma amenazante. - Saldremos en dos horas así que alisten todo -

- Pero el chico aún está inconsciente ¿Cómo lo subiremos a un avión en ese estado? - preguntó curioso su guardián del trueno.

- Ustedes ocúpense de todo lo referente al viaje… Que yo me encargare de Tsunayoshi….- sus respuestas tan secas como siempre.

- Boss… -la ilusionista quería preguntar pero al ver la mirada de su jefe prefirió callar-

- ¿A dónde iremos esta ves?.- preguntó Squalo. Sabía que nadie más que él tendría el valor de hacer cualquier pregunta.

- Namimori….- respondió como si nada. - ahora pónganse a trabajar escorias. -

Sin más salió de la sala, para dirigirse a la habitación de su pequeño, debía despertarlo para marcharse de aquel lugar antes de que esos tipos llegaran y se quisieran llevar a su tesoro de su lado. Squalo y los demás se quedaron en la sala, pensativos, todos sabían que su jefe amaba demasiado a ese niño, pero el porqué llegaba tan lejos por el…

…era algo desconocían.

Pero había uno de los presentes que si sabia la razón del porque el amor de su jefe hacia ese niño.

- shi shi shi shi... Pienso que lo mejor sería deshacernos del mocoso, así el jefe estaría más tranquilo y no huiríamos todo el tiempo.

- No es tan fácil como piensas bel… -le respondió la ilusionista.- Pero en todo caso el que tendría que estar más interesado en deshacerse del muchacho es el Capitán…

- Cierto… shi shi shi shi porque no solamente lo rebanas con tu espada y nos libras de él. -

Squalo se mantenía en silencio, empuñó sus mano y sin que el principito se lo esperara le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, lanzándolo directo al suelo.

- Vuelve a decir eso y te mataré… - cubrió sus ojos con su flequillos. - Ese niño es mi hijo… y lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. - se acuclilló y tomo firme al chico por el mentón.- al igual que tu… - sentencio.- recuerda que tienes una deuda que pagar… - liberó al chico bruscamente, se levantó y miró a todos los presentes. - Que les quede claro… todos le deben su vida a Xanxus. - cerró los ojos con fuerza para después abrirlos grandes y gritar.

- ¡VOIIIIIII! ¡ASI QUE MUEVAN SU TRASERO Y PONGANSE A TRABAJAR!-

En la habitación del pequeño castaño se encontraba Xanxus, su mirada estaba perdida en un punto fijo en la pared mientras el permanecía recargado en la puerta, podía sentir el latido desbocado de su corazón, unas ansias de sed por sangre invadían su cuerpo por completo… pero la sangre que más anhelaba era la de el maldito de Giotto, esa ruin y despreciable rata. No permitiría que le quitara al pequeño como lo había hecho con su padre. - Te mataré con todo mi odio si lo intentas… - se dijo a sí mismo en la penumbra del la estancia

Flash back

- Resiste viejo… ¡te sacaré de aquí! – Xanxus, caminaba con dificultad por los corredores de la mansión, tuvo que desviar su camino muchas veces debido a que varios de los pasillos había fuego o explosiones, todo el humo que había inhalado ya comenzaba a cobrarle la factura ya que su visión se nublaba cada vez más, en su espalda llevaba acuestas a un hombre de edad mayor, de semblante cansado, pero con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

- Hijo… no lo lograras si me llevas contigo… cof cof… –habló el mayor-

- ¡Cállate! Tks… ya fal-ta poc-o. - por fin después de mucho caminar podía ver la luz de la luna filtrarse al final del corredor. - te sacaré de aquí... – con sus fuerzas renovadas al ver la salida, aceleró el paso ya le faltaba tan poco... en eso una gran explosión se escuchó, con su cuerpo cubrió el de su padre. Debía protegerlo…

- ¿A dónde crees que llevas a ese anciano Xanxus?. - le preguntó burlonamente aquella figura que se veía en el polvo. - No permitiré… que se vallan así de fácil… hahaha.- su risa se escuchaba siniestra tanto que le provocó un escalofrió en la espalda pero aun así protegería a su padre, costara lo que costara

- Uhm… No te tengo miedo bastardo. Te matare aquí y ahora, me has ahorrado el tener que ir a buscarte.

- ¡Ohoooo! Que valentía demuestras y en cuanto a lo de bastardo; el único que veo por aquí eres tú – escupió esas palabras con desprecio.

- ¡No lo escuches hijo! - gritó con desesperación el anciano aún en suelo, miraba a su hijo levantado y firme frente a él.

- Yo soy hijo del noveno… -

- Hahaha eso es lo que el viejo te ha hecho creer – le interrumpió, por fin el humo y polvo se disipaban dejando ver a un joven rubio con una llama en la frente.

- Gi-iotto…- susurro Xanxus, era consciente que su primo era más fuerte que él, pero debía intentarlo – ¡Te mataré infeliz escoria! –

Un rugido de rabia salió de su garganta, corrió lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas iba a golpear al rubio hasta acabar con él, pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer golpe, este salto por encima de cabeza… todo paso lentamente ante sus ojos. Giotto aterrizó encima de su padre, volteó a verlo con una sonrisa burlona al tiempo que alzaba su mano como si se tratara de una cuchilla.

- dile adiós a tu padre traidor...-

Sin que Xanxus pudiera hacer algo al respecto, fue testigo de cómo su primo Giotto al que más admiraba, atravesaba con su mano el pecho de su padre poniéndole fin a su vida.

- Ciao primo bastardo… -desapareció en una nube de humo, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Con las piernas temblándole caminó hasta estar cerca de su padre, una vez que llego a su lado se dejo caer de rodillas, las lágrimas en su rostro ya se hacían presentes, su cuerpo le temblaban por la rabia y el miedo de perder aquel hombre, acercó su mano hasta el pecho de su padre justo donde tenía la herida de muerte que le había provocado su primo, fue en ese instante que el anciano sujeto con fuerza la mano de su hijo, pasándole su última voluntad.

- Con eso.. cof cof.. – Escupía sangre el mayor.

- No, no hables te llevare con un médico y… - pero se cayó al sentir como el viejo apretaba con todas sus fuerzas su mano.

- Ya no que-da tiempo para mi… hijo cof cof… - una lágrima fue lo que escurrió por su ojo, una lágrima de tristeza por dejarle semejante responsabilidad a su hijo. - Tienes que encontrar al pequeño Tsuna… cof cof… cuidar de él hasta que llegue el momento y pueda tomar su lugar como jefe de la mafia… cof cof…. Solo… cof cof… así la familia volverá a estar unida, te he heredado mi última voluntad… úsala bien y cu-uida…. Al peque-ño… - se notaba claramente como le costaba cada vez más el poder hablar. - El es… cof cof… es el Tesoro de la familia Vongo…- el hombre arque la espalda por el punzante dolor y sus palabras llegaron hasta allí ya que la muerte se había encargado de sellar sus labios, impidiéndole que terminara de decirle el secreto que era ese niño.

- No…- su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia, quería gritar, destrozar pero nada. Sus articulaciones no le respondían, de pronto llamas comenzaron a salir de sus manos. - Es..to es… - se dijo impresionado

"Te he heredado mi última voluntad"

- ¡Boss! - un grito se escuchó por el pasillo, giró la cabeza para ver al recién llegado.- Boss... -sus palabras quedaron en su boca al notar el cuerpo sin vida del gran nono- Xanxus... - el nombrado solo cerró los ojos por un momento para después abrirlos dejando ver el odio que sentía ahora por el maldito rubio al que una vez llamó hermano.

- No hables escoria… Quiero que saques al viejo de aquí… nos veremos en la base que está al norte. - colocó su mano sobre los ojos del anciano que aún permanecían abiertos tan solo para cerrarlos.

- Yo iré contigo... -dijo con firmeza el pelilargo. - le diré a Bel que se lleve a non… - un sonido sordo y el ya estaba en el suelo, masajeando su mejilla por el golpe que le acaba de dar su jefe.

- Es una orden Squalo… lárgate. - ocultó su mirada por unos instantes. - aún tengo algo que hacer y si te quedas conmigo solo serás un estorbo, ¡Así que lárgate de una maldita vez y llévate a mi padre!

El pelilargo se levantó, sabía que su jefe no aceptaría otra contradicción a su orden por lo que solo pasó a su lado para poder tomar el cuerpo del inerte anciano. - No vayas a morir… - un vacio en el estomago se le formó, temía por la vida de su jefe.

- uhm… con quién crees que estás hablando maldito tiburón.- le sonrió sinceramente, algo que con pocas personas hacia. – Volveré…

Fue todo lo que dijo, para adentrarse de nuevo a la mansión, aquella mansión que había sido su hogar por 16 años y que ahora se encontraba totalmente destruida, ahora solo tenía un nombre y objetivo en la cabeza. Encontrar a su pequeño primo. - Tsunayoshi… espérame un poco más. –

Fin del Flash Back

Se acercó con pasos silenciosos hasta la cama de su pequeño, se sentó junto a él y comenzó a acaricias sus cabellos. Se veía tan angelical, tan ajeno a todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

- uhhmm. - se removió bajo las cobijas, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojitos color miel hasta toparse con la mirada de su padre. - Padre… - murmuró curioso el pequeño, ya que no sabía el porqué estaba su padre en su habitación. - ¿Sucede algo?… - quería preguntar algo más, pero esa preguntas jamás salieron de su boca, ya que el mayor lo atrajo a su cuerpo para abrazarlo con fuerza, dio un par de besos sobre su cabeza, por segunda vez en su vida Xanxus, el líder de Varia…

…tenía miedo.

- Nos vamos. - murmuró, pero aún así fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que su hijo escuchara.

- ¿Qu-e? pero… - el mayor puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del castaño para que no hablara más.

- Nada de peros Tsunayoshi… nos marchamos de este lugar

- ... - no sabía que decir, ya que cada determinado tiempo cambiaban de residencia, su padre le argumentaba que era para que conociera más lugares, pero sinceramente esa vida no le gustaba del todo, le daba la impresión como si escaparan de algo. - Esta bien Padre pero…a a ¿Dónde iremos esta vez? –

- Namimori… -


End file.
